The Dark Rising
by LuciaBlack
Summary: Ginny ist im letzten Schuljahr und einige außergewöhnliche dinge passieren. und was hat Voldemort damit zu tun? lest selbst...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Das hier ist nun meine zweite FF. sie ist mir spontan eingefallen und wird sicherlich & hoffentlich auch spannend. Ich hoffe auf ein paar Reviews. Bei Fragen und sonstigen Vorschlägen: blacky1609@lycos.de! Bye. LuciaBlack  
  
Chapter 1 of "The Dark Rising" by Lucia Black  
  
Disclaimer: alles von JKR, nix von mir, außer der Plot. Ich verdien damit auch nix, obwohl ich gern wollte.*g*  
  
Kapitel 1 - Dunkle Träume & erschreckende Ereignisse  
  
Eine dunkel gekleidete Person stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Langsam kniete sie nieder.  
  
"Ich schenk dir mein Leben.", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. "Kannst du mir die Ewigkeit geben?"  
  
Um sie herum wurde es dunkel und Ginny erwachte schweißgebadet. Seit Tagen hatte sie denselben Traum. Alles wurde dunkel um sie herum und sie träumte von einer Person. Doch wer das war und zu wem sie sprach und vor wem sie kniete, wusste sie nicht. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war bereits halb sechs, es hatte also keinen Sinn, noch weiter zu schlafen. Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte und im Bad war, ging sie hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Gedankenverloren setzte sie sich vor den Kamin.  
  
+++  
  
"Hey Ginny, wie lange sitzt du denn schon hier?", fragte Harry sie, der mit Hermine und Ron hereingekommen war.  
  
Ginny schaute auf die Uhr. Es war nun schon kurz vor sieben. Zeit zum Frühstücken. "Seit etwa eineinhalb Stunden. Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen."  
  
"Also ich hab gut geschlafen.", sagte Ron fröhlich und erntete sogleich einen Blick von Hermine. "Was denn, darf ich gar nichts mehr sagen? Ich hab auch was Schönes geträumt...", Harry stieß ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. "Wollen wir nicht langsam essen gehen?", fragte er unschuldig.  
  
Ginny dachte an ihren eigenen Traum und verzog leicht die Mundwinkel. "OK, gehen wir.", sagte sie schließlich und die vier machten sich auf zur großen Halle.  
  
Am Gryffindortisch herrschte schon reges Getümmel. Fast alle Schüler waren schon da. Nur am Lehrertisch waren noch viele Plätze frei. Zwei würden es auch bleiben. Dumbledore erhob sich.  
  
"Wie ihr schon gesehen habt, fehlen zwei Lehrer. Beide sind den Anschlägen des dunklen Lords zum Opfer gefallen. Ich möchte, dass wir ihnen 5Minuten schweigend gedenken. Sie waren beide großartige Zauberer und sehr gute Professoren."  
  
Erschreckende Stille breitete sich unter den Schülern aus. Auch das leiseste Getuschel war verstummt. Alle waren geschockt. Es war mittlerweile Ginnys sechstes Schuljahr. Voldemort war mit der Zeit wieder zu seiner einstigen Größe aufgestiegen. Harry hatte es nicht geschafft ihn zu töten. Noch nicht. Immer öfter fehlten Schüler in den Klassen der Gryffindors, Ravenclaws oder Hufflepuffs. Nur Slytherin blieb davon verschont. Nach fünf Minuten Schweigens erhoben sich die Schüler und machten sich auf zum Unterricht.  
  
+++  
  
Ginny ging langsam zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zauberkunst fiel aus, das hatte sie gerade am Stundenplan gelesen. Jetzt musste sich Dumbledore echt was einfallen lassen. Eine Vertretung für zwei Unterrichtsfächer zu finden, war nicht einfach. Es stellte sich schon jedes Jahr als enorm schwierig heraus, einen geeigneten Lehrer für VDDK zu finden.  
  
"Ginny, hast du auch frei?" Padma Patil hatte soeben den Raum betreten.  
  
"Ja. Zauberkunst fällt aus. Weißt ja warum. Warum bist du hier?"  
  
"Arithmatik. Ich liebe dieses Fach. Professor Vektor war immer ne Super Lehrerin."  
  
"Hast du Lust mit raus zum See zu kommen? Ich weiß hier drin eh nicht was ich anfangen soll."  
  
"Ja klar."  
  
Es war Frühling und die Ländereien Hogwarts' erstrahlten im saftigen Grün. Wortlos schlenderten die beiden über die Wiesen.  
  
"Virginia Weasley?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter den Beiden.  
  
+++***+++ tbc.  
  
A/N: Ich hoff s hatt euch bis jetzt gefallen... eine Frage noch: Welcher ist euer Lieblingsdarsteller/ ~Figur in HP? Bye. 


	2. Alte Feinde und alte Freunde?

Hi ihrs. Danke erstemo für die Reviews. Hier kommt nun das zweite Kapitel.  
  
@Koko: Hi, du. Cool, dass du meine Story liest! ° fühlt sich geehrt ° so wies aussieht weißt du, woher ich meine Idee habe? *g* mal sehn was aus der Story wird. @Robbyn: Hi Schwesterherz! Jaja, das hab ich mir ja denken können, dass du hier auch mitspielen willst. Nein. Muss ich da leider sagen, da das ne Story mit nur zwei Hauptcharas wird. Und die sind beide leider schon vergeben. Sorry! *fg* @Obscuritas: Hallihallo...der Name kommt mir so bekannt vor...bist du auch manchmal auf der ARO- Seite? Danke für deine Kritik- ich werde sie mir soweit es geht zu Herzen nehmen. Allerdings denke ich nicht, dass ich Klischees verarbeite...aber egal. @Laeticia-chan: Hi Kleines, cool das du auch hier mal rein geschaut hast. Ja, du hast Recht: ich höre ziemlich oft E Nomine, und bei "Exitus" ist mir auch die Story eingefallen *g*...es war Absicht, dass das erste Cap so kurz war. Ich brauchte ein offenes Ende. ( Das zweite wird etwas länger...  
  
A/N: Der Plot gehört mir, die Personen der Frau Rowling. Achja, nur mal so zur Info. Ich bin von der Schule aus berühmt dafür, mich bei Aufsätzen und sonstigem unnatürlich Kurz zu fassen. Also verzeiht, wenn manchmal Situationen nicht bis ins Detail aus formuliert sind. Ich versuche das natürlich zu ändern, aber es ist schon etwas schwerer. Seid nicht so streng mit mir. ( Damit sich hier auch jeder raus findet und es keinen verwirrt. *g*  
"..." = Gesprochenes  
°...° = Gedachtes  
*...* = Geschriebenes So und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Kapitel 2 Alte Feinde und alte Freunde  
  
"Virginia Weasley?", ertönte eine kalte Stimme hinter den beiden.  
  
Ginny drehte sich um. "Ja?" Vor ihr stand Lucius Malfoy. Eines seines süffisanten Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht und das weißblonde Haar, welches zu mit einer schwarzen Samtschleife zusammengebunden war, leuchtete in der Sonne.  
  
"Ich habe eine Botschaft für Sie.", mit den Worten holte er ein Päckchen und reichte sie ihr.  
  
°Was bitte will Malfoy von mir? Warum siezt er mich? Und vor allem: WARUM nennt er mich Virginia?° Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. "Von wem ist es? Und seit wann spielen Sie den Dienstboten?"  
  
"Lesen Sie selbst. Und zu Ihrer zweiten Frage: das geht Sie gar nichts an!", mit den Worten, drehte er sich um und ging zurück in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes.  
  
"Was war das denn?", fragte Padma überrascht.  
  
"Weiß ich auf nicht. Malfoy hasst schon immer meine Familie. Und plötzlich überbringt er mir Botschaften? Da ist doch was faul."  
  
"Genau. Außerdem hat er dich gesiezt. Das ist ja seltsam."  
  
"Und jetzt ist er weg."  
  
"Mach doch mal das Päckchen auf, Ginny!", sagte Padma neugierig.  
  
Ginny knotete das Band, welches darum gewickelt war auf und öffnete das Paket und zum Vorschein kam..."Oh, das ist ja süß!", rief Padma...ein kleines dunkelgrünes Heftchen etwa A5 Größe mit goldenem Rand. An der Seite steckte ein Federkiel in Miniaturform.  
  
"Was soll das denn? Wer kommt denn auf die Idee mir so etwas zu schenken?", sie nahm das Büchlein in die Hand, drehte und wendete es und schlug es schließlich auf. Vielleicht hatte sie etwas anderes erwartet, aber das Heft war leer. "Naja, ich werde es schon irgendwie verwenden können."  
  
Sie steckte es weg in eine Tasche in ihrem Umhang. "Wollen wir wieder rein gehen Padma?"  
  
"Ja. Die nächste Stunde fängt gleich an und ich hab Verwandlung. Was hast du?"  
  
"Zaubertränke!", gab Ginny genervt zurück. Das Fach konnte sie überhaupt nicht ab, obwohl ihre Tränke fast immer gelangen.  
  
+++  
  
Zaubertränke  
  
"MissWeasley, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, mir zu erklären, was denn so wichtig ist, dass Sie dafür nicht aufpassen?", polterte Snape sie an.  
  
Ginny schrak aus ihren Gedanken auf.  
  
"Verzeihung Sir, ich war in Gedanken.", gab sie kleinlaut zu.  
  
"Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Strafarbeit heute abend um Sieben."  
  
Bedrückt sackte Ginny auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Aber er hatte ja recht. Sie hätte aufpassen sollen, und nicht ihre Gedanken Dingen wie dem Büchlein und Malfoy Senior widmen. Verdammt! Gerade heute abend wollte sie mit den anderen aus ihrem Haus feiern. Seamus hatte Geburtstag, Grund genug mal gründlich einen drauf zu machen. Das konnte sie sich nun schenken. Dabei hatte sie sich so darauf gefreut, dem Schulalltag mal wieder zu entkommen.  
  
Missmutig saß sie die anderen Stunden ab. Auch beim Mittagessen schaute sie verdrießlich in die Runde.  
  
"Was ist den mit dir los, Ginny? Das ist doch dein Lieblingsessen.", fragte Ron sie, als er sah, wie lustlos sie auf ihrem Teller herum stocherte und die knusprige Hühnerbrust malträtierte.  
  
"Snape ist los. Ich darf heute abend nachsitzen. Und dabei wollte ich so gern mit euch ein wenig feiern.", sagte sie traurig.  
  
"Wo ist eigentlich Hermine?"  
  
"Weiß ich nicht, Harry. Ich weiß nur, dass sie nachdem sie das mit dem Tod von Professor Vektor erfahren hatte, ziemlich bedrückt durch die Gegend geschlichen ist.", antwortete ihm Ginny.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich ist sie wieder in der Bibliothek...", fügte Ron hinzu.  
  
"Was habt ihr jetzt noch für Fächer?"  
  
"Nur noch zwei Stunden Wahrsagen. Bei der Schlaftablette. Also nichts Wichtiges! Und du?", kam die Antwort von Harry.  
  
"Hermine kann echt froh sein, dass sie das Fach abgewählt hat. Hätte ich auch machen sollen....", begann Ron gelangweilt.  
  
"Hast du aber nicht. Und das eine Jahr wirst du wohl auch noch überstehen. Immerhin bekommst du nicht jedes Mal die Prophezeiung, dass du bald stirbst.", warf Harry ein und schaute Ginny fragend an.  
  
"Ich hab noch Kräuterkunde und dann auch aus."  
  
"Dann kannst du doch am Nachmittag schon ein wenig mitfeiern, wenn du erst abends zu Snape musst.", schlug Ron ihr vor.  
  
°Das war in der Tat eine gute Idee.° "Ich überlegs mir. Bis dann.", antwortete Ginny und ihre Laune besserte sich merklich. Dann stand sie auf und ging schon zu den Gewächshäusern. Die Sonne schien heiß auf sie herunter, als sie die Treppenstufen herunter stieg.  
  
"Tempus!" Sie schwenkte ihrem Zauberstab und es erschien die Uhrzeit vor ihr.  
  
Es war noch genug Zeit bis zur Stunde und so entschied sie, sich noch ein wenig in den Schatten der Bäume zu setzen. Unter der großen Eiche wuchs weiches saftiges Gras. An den Baumstamm gelehnt, ruhte sie sich aus. Ihr langes rotes Haar hing ihr bis zur Taille und einige Strähnen strichen ihr verspielt durchs Gesicht. Ginnys Aussehen hatte sich von dem eines schüchternen Mädchens in das einer jungen Frau gewandelt. Sie war mittlerweile knapp 1,70m groß und hatte eine schlanke, sportliche Figur. Die leuchtend grünen Augen strahlten im Glanz der Sonne.  
  
Sie zog die Beine an, umschlang die Knie mit ihren Armen, legte ihren Kopf darauf und träumte vor sich hin. Sie steckte ihre Hände in die Taschen ihrer Schuluniform und ertastete das Heft von Malfoy. Langsam zog sie es hervor und musterte es noch einmal genau. Es hatte sein Aussehen nicht verändert, aber sie war lieber vorsichtig. In ihrem ersten Schuljahr hatte eben so ein Buch sie fast das Leben gekostet. Und da war es wieder Lucius Malfoy gewesen, der ihr das Buch zusteckte. Und Tom Riddle hätte sie beinahe getötet. °Tom...!°, schoss ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf. °Ja. Ihm hatte sie alles erzählt, ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse, Träume und Wünsche. Er war ihr Freund geworden. Sie hatte ihm vertraut. Vielleicht...° Sie setzte den Gedanken nicht fort, sonder öffnete das kleine Buch, nahm den Federkiel und schrieb.  
  
*Tom?*  
  
Es passierte nichts. Die Tinte verschwand nicht und es kam keine Antwort. Doch der schöne goldene Rand verfärbte sich plötzlich schwarz. Etwas enttäuscht wollte sie das Buch wieder schließen. Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick hinein und erschrak. Unter ihrer Frage hatte sich ein weiterer Satz gebildet.  
  
*Schön, dass du mein Präsent erhalten hast, Virginia.*  
  
Beinahe glücklich schaute sie die Buchstaben an. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Es war doch von ihm. Sie wollte weiter schreiben.  
  
"Ginny, kommst du? Die Stunde fängt gleich an!", riefen ihr ein paar Leute aus ihrer Klasse zu.  
  
Sie verstaute das Buch wieder in ihrem Umhang und lief den Anderen hinterher zu den Gewächshäusern. MmeSprout nahm heute mit ihnen Heilpflanzen durch, das wollte sie nicht verpassen.  
  
"So Kinder. Heute wollen wir uns mit Heilpflanzen beschäftigen, wo sie wachsen und wobei sie helfen. Wer von euch kennt eine Heilpflanze?", fragte die rundliche Frau in die Runde.  
  
Ginnys Arm schnellte in die Höhe.  
  
"Ja, MissWeasley?"  
  
"Die Alraune. Wenn man aus ihnen einen Trank braut, so hilft sie gegen Versteinerungen.", sagte Ginny.  
  
"Sehr gut, MissWeasley. 5 Punkte für Gryffindor."  
  
Sie nahmen in dieser Stunde noch allerlei Kräuter durch und als die Stunde schließlich zuende war, hatte Ginny ganze drei Seiten vollgeschrieben. Müde und geschafft machte sie sich auf zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie wollte noch duschen gehen, bevor die Feier begann.  
  
+++  
  
A/N: So ihr lieben treuen Leser. Das war das zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe euch hat's gefallen. ;) Reviews sind immer willkommen! Also an alle Heimlichleser: Zeigt euch...bitte! würde mich freuen, auch eure Meinung zur Story zu hören! Bye LuciaBlack. 


	3. Das Buch

Rating: PG-13...so in etwa... Pairing: Wenn ich's hinkriegen sollte: GW/TMR hoffentlich nicht zu ungewöhnlich für euch. Ich mag Tom einfach...(  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Das Buch  
  
Ginny verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich auf zu Snapes Büro. Gerade eben hatte sie mit den Anderen noch schnell auf Seamus angestoßen und ein wenig gefeiert. Hinter ihr fiel das Portrait wieder zu und plötzlich wich die Fröhlichkeit und Freude, die sie gerade eben noch empfunden hatte, von ihr.  
  
Draußen war es schon dunkel und der Mond schien silbern durch die Fenster. Schnell stieg sie die Stufen hinunter, der Professor schätzte es nicht so sehr, wenn man zu spät kam.  
  
Als sie gerade in den Gang zum Büro eintreten wollt, versperrten ihr plötzlich drei Gestalten den Weg.  
  
"Nanu, wen haben wir denn da?", diese kalte Stimme gehörte eindeutig zu Malfoy. "Eine Gryffindor in den Kerkern, tztztz, und noch dazu Wiesels kleine Schwester...", höhnisch spottend sah er sie an.  
  
"Lass mich vorbei Malfoy!", beschwerte sie sich nun und wollte sich an ihm vorbei drängeln. Doch er hielt sie am Umhang fest.  
  
"Was willst du hier?", fragte er sie kalt und seine beiden Leibwächter Crabbe und Goyle grunzten dazu und bauten sich so um sie herum auf, dass sie keine Fluchtmöglichkeit hatte.  
  
"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Malfoy!", sie spuckte die letzten Worte förmlich aus. "Und jetzt lass mich vorbei, oder du wirst es bereuen!" Dieser Satz war von so einer eisigen Kälte begleitet, dass selbst Malfoy stutzte.  
  
Diesen Moment nutzte Ginny zur Flucht. Schnell verschwand sie im Dunkel des Ganges und lies den völlig verdutzten Malfoy und seine Kumpanen hinter sich.  
  
Erleichtert erreichte sie schließlich Snapes Büro und klopfte an.  
  
"Ja?", ertönte ungeduldig von drinnen.  
  
Ginny öffnete schnell die Tür und trat ein.  
  
"MissWeasley, warum sind Sie zu spät?", fragte sie Snape ungehalten.  
  
"Ich...ich wurde aufgehalten, Sir."  
  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue. "Und wer, bitte schön, sollte sie davon abhalten, sich ihre Strafarbeit abzuholen?", der Sarkasmus triefte nur so.  
  
"Es waren Malfoy und seine zwei Leibwächter.", gab sie kurzerhand zu und senkte den Kopf.  
  
Snape stellte ihr keine weiteren Fragen. Immerhin betraf die Sache ja sein eigenes Haus, und diesem zog er höchst selten und ungern Punkte ab. Er lies die Sache ruhen und wandte sich wieder Ginny zu.  
  
"Sie werden heute abend noch alle Kessel putzen. Wenn Sie fertig sind sagen Sie Bescheid!"  
  
°Das war ja klar. Und ich dachte echt, ich wär nach 15 Minuten wieder hier weg.°, dachte Ginny und machte sich eifrig an die Kessel.  
  
Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich hier wieder weg. Aber da sie keine Magie benutzen durfte, zog sich die ganze Sache in die Länge. Viele der Kessel waren von Tränken verkrustet und sie schrubbte ewig, ehe sie wieder glänzten.  
  
Ab und Zu sah sie zu Snape herüber, der über den Tisch gebeugt, Arbeiten kontrollierte. Jetzt hatte er sich zurückgelehnt und beobachtete sie bei der Arbeit.  
  
Ginny war sich nicht sicher, ob sie eine gewisse... Freude in seinem Gesicht sah. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und nahm den nächsten Kessel zur Hand.  
  
Erst kurz vor Mitternacht hatte sie den letzten Kessel hinter sich. Alle waren blitzeblank sauber. Ihre Hände taten weh. Sie schaute hinab und bemerkte, dass sie geschwollen und rot waren.  
  
"Ich bin fertig, Professor!"  
  
"Na, das wurde ja auch langsam Zeit. Ich hoffe Sie wissen jetzt, dass Sie in meinem Unterricht besser aufpassen sollten, wenn sie nicht noch einmal hier erscheinen möchten?", fragend sah er sie an.  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
"Sie können jetzt gehen."  
  
Langsam trottete sie den Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm. ° Ob sie noch feierten? °, fragte sie sich.  
  
Ihr war überhaupt nicht nach Feiern zu Mute. Sie war völlig geschafft und wollte am liebsten schlafen. Endlich vor dem Portrait angekommen murmelte sie das Passwort. "Glockensturm!", und das Bild klappte zur Seite. Und sie trat ein in ein Getümmel aus Schülern. Ihre Freunde feierten also doch noch. Komisch, dass Professor McGonnagal noch nicht aufgetaucht war.  
  
"Hey Gin, da bist du ja endlich. Hat dich Snape wieder gehen lassen?", schrie ihr Ron entgegen.  
  
Langsam bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch die fröhliche Menge. Dann war sie endlich bei Ron und Harry angekommen.  
  
"Hi. Wo ist denn Hermine?", fragte sie verwundert. Das Trio war berühmt dafür immer gemeinsam aufzutreten.  
  
"Sie ist schon hochgegangen. Zuerst hat sie versucht die Feier zu beenden, da sie das als Vertrauensschülerin nicht verantworten wollte, ist sie schlafen gegangen.", antwortete ihr Harry.  
  
"Was musstest du denn solange bei Snape machen?", fragte nun Ron noch einmal.  
  
"Kessel putzen. Und zwar alle. Die waren verdammt dreckig! Ich bin voll fertig...", antwortete sie müde. "Ich geh dann auch mal schlafen, ich bin todmüde. Bis morgen dann!"  
  
"Schlaf gut!", riefen ihr die Beiden noch hinterher.  
  
*****~*~*~*~*~*~*****  
  
Der nächste Morgen  
  
Jemand rüttelte sie unsanft an der Schulter. "Ginny, nun wach endlich auf. Du kommst zu spät!"  
  
Verschlafen drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und zog sich die Decke übern Kopf. "Nur noch fünf Minuten", nuschelte sie.  
  
"Nix da. Oder legst du soviel Wert auf eine weitere Strafarbeit?"  
  
Mühsam hievte Ginny sich aus dem Bett. Verschlafen rieb sie sich die Augen. "Morgen, Isabella." Langsam schlurfte sie zum Badezimmer. Hätte sie Isabella nicht, wäre schon so einiges schiefgegangen. Seit zwei Jahren waren sie jetzt beste Freundinnen. "Wieviel Zeit bleibt mir noch?"  
  
"In fünf Minuten beginnt das Frühstück. Du solltest dich etwas beeilen", schmunzelte sie.  
  
"Was gibt's denn da zu Lachen?", fragte Ginny perplex.  
  
Isabella unterdrückte mühsam ein Kichern. "Deine Haare!"  
  
"Was ist denn mit ihnen?", fragte Ginny wieder erstaunt, schaute in den Spiegel und bekam einen Riesenschreck. Es sah aus, als hätte sie ein Vogelnest auf dem Kopf. "Mist!" Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie ihre Haare soweit gerichtet, dass sie sich unter Menschen trauen konnte.  
  
Schnell ging sie mit Isa zum Frühstück und danach zum Unterricht. In der Mittagspause verkroch sie sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, während die anderen aßen. Im Sessel vorm Kamin machte sie es sich gemütlich und zog das Buch aus der Umhangtasche und schlug es auf.  
  
Die Sätze vom vorigen Tag waren nicht verblasst.  
  
*Hallo Virginia.* , erschien auf dem weißen Papier. Tom wusste anscheinend genau das sie gerade las.  
  
*Schön von dir zu hören, Tom. Ich hab dich vermisst.*, schrieb sie darunter.  
  
*Ich dich auch, meine Liebe!*, kam gleich darauf zurück. Sie hatte Tom eine solche Gefühlsäußerung nicht zugetraut und blickte überrascht auf.  
  
*Was denn, bist du etwa überrascht, Virginia?*  
  
*Naja, ich hab nicht erwartet, dass du das sagen würdest. Es ist lange her. Du musst mir einiges erklären. Willst du das?*, schrieb sie. Lange rote Haarsträhnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht.  
  
*Du siehst entzückend aus, Kleines.*  
  
Verwirrt dachte sie nach. Er konnte das doch gar nicht wissen.  
  
*Du siehst mich doch gar nicht, Tom!*  
  
*Doch...*  
  
*Wie...wie machst du das? Warum sehe ich dich dann nicht?*  
  
*Ich kann dich sehen, weil das Buch so verzaubert ist. Klapp mal die hintere Umschlagseite auf. Da ist der 'Spiegel' zu mir.*  
  
Neugierig tat sie, was er schrieb, und öffnete die letzte Seite des Buches.  
  
+++TBC+++  
  
A/N: Das war's mal wieder. Gefällts? Bei Fragen, Anmerkungen, Verbesserungen & Gemecker bitte reviewn! Bye LuciaBlack 


	4. Wahrheiten

So. Bis jetzt das längste Cap *stolz ist*. Viel Spaß beim Lesen...  
  
@Cosma: klar wollte Tom Ginny umbringen. Ob sie ihm das verzeihen kann ist die Frage. Vielleicht wird sie hier im Laufe der Zeit beantwortet... Ginny hat ihm aber auch alles erzählt, was sie so beschäftigt. Sie hatte ihm vertraut. Ich versuche die "zweite Seite" von Tom gespaltener Persönlichkeit darzustellen. Er ist (?)/war ja auch nur ein Mensch. Also ich wusste net dass es nur im 5ten Schuljahr Vertrauensschüler gibt. Upsi ...Lässt sich jetzt eh nicht mehr ändern. (willst du vielleicht für mich Betalesen? Email: blacky1609@lycos.de ; meld dich einfach) Ignoriers einfach, wenn's so doll stört. Ja, du hast Recht. Es betrifft Flitwick & Vektor. Na ja, bis jetzt hab ich nicht ausgeschlossen, dass Slytherin auch mal dran glauben muss. Die Hauptstory dreht sich ja um Ginny &Tom. Mal sehn...ach ja: ich liebe es einfach immer dann aufzuhören, wenn's am spannensten ist...*g*  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Wahrheiten...  
  
Tatsächlich! Die hinterste Seite des Buches war von innen her durchscheinend und es kam ihr fast vor, als schaue sie durch einen Spiegel. Die Seite zeigte einen jungen Mann von circa 25 Jahren mit rabenschwarzen Haaren und leuchtend grünen Augen. Dieser schaute sie nun wiederum interessiert an. Seine Lippen formten sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln, das jedoch seine Augen nicht erreichte...  
  
° Wow! °, dachte sie sich als sie das sah. ° Echt umwerfend. °  
  
Sie blätterte zurück zu der Seite, die sie als letztes beschrieben hatte.  
  
*Du hast dich kaum verändert.*  
  
*Kaum. Vielleicht ein wenig.*, kam zurück.  
  
*Wieso wolltest du mich umbringen?* Die Erinnerungen an den Tag in ihrem ersten Schuljahr kamen zurück und es fröstelte sie. Wie kann jemand, der auf der einen Seite so lieb und zuvorkommend war, gleichzeitig auch so gefährlich und kalt sein...  
  
Er blieb ihr die Antwort schuldig.  
  
*Sag mal, musst du nicht noch zum Unterricht?*  
  
Mist! Den Unterricht hatte sie fast vergessen. Sie musste zu Verwandlung. Achtlos legte sie das Buch auf einen der Tische des Gemeinschaftsraumes und hastete durchs Portraitloch nach draußen. Sie schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig vor Professor McGonnagal den Raum zu betreten und sich neben Isabella zu setzen.  
  
"Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit? Das Mittagessen hast du auch verpasst. Dabei gab es so was Leckeres."  
  
"So? Was denn?"  
  
"Spagetti mit Tomatensoße. Es hat super geschmeckt."  
  
" Ach. Daher der Fleck auf deiner Robe. Ich hab mich schon gewundert. Ich war im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich hatte noch etwas zu tun." Sie wollte Isa vorerst nichts von dem Geheimnis des Buches sagen. Das Buch! Sie hatte es in der Eile liegen lassen. Was wenn es jetzt jemand findet.  
  
"Ein Fleck? Wo??", fragte Isa nun panisch.  
  
"Ihr zwei dort hinten, Miss Weasley, wenn Sie schon fast zu spät kommen, passen Sie wenigstens auf!", ermahnte sie die Lehrerin kurze Zeit später. Der Unterricht verlief recht schnell. In Verwandlung waren Ginny und Isa die Besten, da kamen selbst die Ravenclaws nicht heran, die mit ihnen zusammen Unterricht hatten. Nach dem Unterricht lief Ginny so schnell sie konnte zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Völlig außer Atem sagte sie das Passwort und verschwand durch das Portraitloch. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war voller Schüler, die sich anscheinend über etwas bestimmtes unterhielten, denn sie standen dicht gedrängt zusammen. Vereinzelt konnte Ginny Wortfetzen verstehen.  
  
"...wie kommt es dann hierher?..."  
  
"...ist das..."  
  
"...es verändert sich!"  
  
"....Auuuhhhhh..!", gellte ein plötzlicher Schrei durch den Raum. Ginny kämpfte sich durch die Menge und stellte fest, dass es um IHR Buch ging. Einer der Schüler hatte es versucht zu öffnen, da ist es plötzlich glühend heiß geworden. Mit verbrannten Fingern stand er nun da und versuchte nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Das Buch war wieder zurück auf en Tisch gefallen.  
  
"Hallo Ginny. Weißt du wem das hier gehört?", fragte sie Hermine und zeigte auf das Buch.  
  
"Mir."  
  
"Dir?", fragte sie empört.  
  
"Ja, genau. Was ist denn da so schlimm dran?", fragte Ginny scheinheilig zurück.  
  
"Dieses Buch ist gefährlich, Ginny."  
  
"Nur für Andere.", entgegnete diese.  
  
"Du solltest das nicht offen herum liegen lassen! Wer weiß was da alles passieren kann.", sagte Hermine nun altklug.  
  
"Warum nicht. Man geht ja auch nicht an fremdes Eigentum!", sagte Ginny aufgebracht. "Und wer das trotzdem macht, ist selbst Schuld!"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten schnappte sie sich ihr Buch und stieg die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hinauf. Die übrigen Schüler schauten sich betroffen an. Hermine schickte den verletzten Zweitklässler mit Harry zu MmePompfrey.  
  
"Was war denn mit Ginny los? So kenne ich sie ja gar nicht.", fragte nun auch Ron.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht.", entgegnete Hermine. °Vielleicht kennt sie ja niemand von uns richtig.°, setzte sie in Gedanken dazu.  
  
+++ Zur selben Zeit im Schlafsaal der Mädchen +++  
  
Ginny saß bequem auf dem Teppich vor ihrem Bett und lernte für Kräuterkunde. Die verschiedenen Heilmöglichkeiten mit Goldholz und anderem. Gelangweilt legte sie ihre Unterlagen nach einiger Zeit beiseite und griff zu ihrem Buch.  
  
Sie schaute es sich von allen Seiten an, konnte jedoch keinen Grund entdecken, für die Verbrennungen an den Händen des Schülers. Und so fragte sie Tom.  
  
*Hi. *  
  
* Es ist nicht so günstig das Buch offen liegen zu lassen.*  
  
* Ich hatte es in der Eile liegen lassen. Tut mir leid! Warum hat sich der Junge verbrannt?*  
  
*Weil ich nicht will, dass jeder das Geschriebene liest und nachvollziehen kann. *  
  
*Du hast vorhin meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Tom.*  
  
Erst passierte gar nichts. Als ob er ihre Frage schon wieder ignorierte oder vergessen hatte. Aber dann...  
  
*Ich wollte es nicht tun. Aber du warst eine Chance. Zu der Zeit genau die, die ich benötigte. Es hätte auch jeden andern treffen können. *  
  
*Man kann es nicht mehr ändern. Grausame Ironie.* Sie lachte verächtlich.  
  
*So ist es.* Und etwas später setzte er noch hinzu: *Ich würde dich gern mal wieder sehn, Virginia.*  
  
*Aber du siehst mich doch die ganze Zeit über.*  
  
*Du weißt wie ich das meine. Real.*  
  
*Ich weiß nicht...*  
  
*Was ist daran so schlimm?*  
  
Darauf wusste sie keine Antwort. Ihr ging es ja genauso. Noch mehr, seit sie sein Bild gesehen hatte.  
  
*Hast du mittlerweile eigentlich einen festen Freund?*  
  
*Weshalb willst du das denn nun schon wieder wissen?*  
  
*Nur so.*, antwortete er.  
  
*Nein, habe ich nicht.*  
  
*Aber warum denn nicht? Du bist schön.*  
  
*Ich brauche keinen Freund.*  
  
*Was ist mit Potter?*  
  
*Nichts, was soll mit ihm sein?*  
  
*Du warst doch mal völlig vernarrt in ihn. Sag bloß du bist drüber weg?*  
  
*Sorry, hab noch was zu tun. Bis später.* Sie schlug das Buch zu und legte es gut versteckt unter ihr Kopfkissen. Die Hauselfen würden es nicht berühren. Und Isa, mit der sie das Zimmer teilte, hielt sich von ihren Sachen fern.  
  
In einer Woche war Halloween. Sie wollte morgen mit Isa nach Hogsmeade gehen und ein Kleid suchen. Sie hatte lange genug dafür gespart, sich mal was Neues leisten zu können. In den letzten Sommerferien hatte sie in verschiedenen Läden der Winkelgasse als Aushilfe gearbeitet. Ihre Familie war nicht besonders reich, das wusste jeder. Um so mehr haben sich alle gewundert, als sie am Anfang des Schuljahrs völlig neu eingekleidet erschien. Hermine, Ron und Harry haben nicht schlecht gestaunt.  
  
°Ja ...Harry...°, mal wieder dachte sie an IHN. Sie war in ihn vernarrt gewesen. All die Jahre. Aber das war nun vorüber. Harry hatte in ihr niemals mehr als die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes gesehen. Sie hatte aufgegeben, auf etwas zu warten, was unwahrscheinlich war.  
  
Sie kehrte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und zog dabei einige neugierige Blicke derer zu sich, die der Auseinandersetzung vorhin beigewohnt hatten. Sie musste noch einmal in die Bibliothek. Hoffentlich war sie noch offen. Als sie dort ankam, verschloss MmePince gerade die Tür mit einem Zauberspruch. "Tut mir leid, aber für heute ist die Bibliothek geschlossen. Du kannst ja morgen wieder kommen."  
  
"Ja, gut.", antwortete ihr Ginny und drehte wieder um. Jetzt wusste sie wieder nicht was sie den ganzen Abend noch machen sollte. Und morgen war erst Freitag. Nix mit ausschlafen. Na ja, sie konnte ja versuchen zu schlafen, obwohl ihr das selten vor den frühen Morgenstunden gelang.  
  
+++  
  
Am nächsten Morgen schaffte sie es pünktlich aufzustehen. Isa lag noch verträumt im Bett. Diesmal war es wohl an ihr sie rauszuschmeißen.  
  
"Komm schon Isa, das schönste Fach der Welt wartet auf dich. Und außerdem ein superleckeres Frühstück! Steh auf!", Ginny zog ihr schnell die Bettdecke weg.  
  
"WAAAAHHH!! Nö ich will nicht....", brummte sie. Sie hatten jetzt VDDK und es war wirklich Isa's Lieblingsfach, dass sie nur ungern versäumte.  
  
Langsam wurde es Ginny zu bunt. "ISABELLA McGREGOR! Wenn du jetzt nicht langsam mal aufstehst, gehe ich ohne dich frühstücken. So." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
"Warte Gin, ich komm ja schon."  
  
Die Drohung hatte anscheinend gewirkt, denn Isa war nach fünf Minuten fertig. Sie gingen zusammen in die große Halle zum Essen.  
  
Kurz nachdem sie am Gryffindortisch Platz genommen hatten, kamen auch schon die Posteulen hineingeflogen. Zwischen ihnen flog auffällig ein schwarzer Falke, der, nachdem er durch die Halle gesegelt war, genau über Ginnys Platz ein großes, unförmiges Paket fallen ließ. Ihre Klassenkameraden sahen neugierig zu ihr. "Was ist denn da drin, Ginny?" , hörte sie öfter. Sie suchte das Paket nach einer Karte ab, aber es war nirgendwo eine zu sehen.  
  
+++TBC+++  
  
A/N: sodela, das wars 4te. Hats gefallen? Also bitteeee reviews, wozu schreib ich denn, wenn's keiner liest...? (oki, weil's mir Spaß macht), wär trotzdem schön...Ciao eure Lucia...  
  
@Robbyn: klar du wirst's ja sicherlich lesen...aber ich review bei dir auch...*gg* ne? Bis bald... ( 


	5. Halloween

5.Kapitel Halloween...  
  
Neugierig riss sie das Papier auf ... und staunte nicht schlecht. Vor ihr lag nun in seiner vollen Schönheit ein Kleid. Es war aus einem wunderbar weichen Stoff angefertigt. Die Farbe wechselte je nach Lichteinfall von einem tiefen Schwarz bis hin zu dunkelschimmernden Grün. Es war wunderschön. Ginny konnte sich gar nicht daran satt sehen. Egal von wem es war, sie benötigte nur noch den passenden Schmuck und dann wäre es perfekt für den Halloweenball. Schnell verstaute sie das Kleid in ihrem Schrank im Schlafsaal und ging zum Unterricht. Sie hatte es keinem gezeigt, war schnell allein mit dem Paket unterm Arm zum Gryffindorturm gelaufen. Und sie würde es auch niemanden erzählen, noch nicht jetzt.  
  
Sie wollte noch pünktlich zum Unterricht kommen, also hastete sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, indem Isa schon ungeduldig auf sie wartete.  
  
"Na? Wer ist hier die Unpünktliche?", neckte sie Ginny.  
  
"Ich bin doch da. Lass uns los gehen."  
  
Isabella wusste, wann sie Fragen stellen sollte und wann nicht. Deshalb blieb sie auch still und fragte nicht nach dem Paket. Ginny würde es ihr erzählen, wann sie es wollte.  
  
Sie erreichten den Klassenraum gerade noch kurz bevor Professor Lupin ankam. In dieser Stunde besprachen sie die verbotenen Flüche und übten verschiedene Schutzschildzauber. Sie arbeiteten in Paaren zusammen, jedoch war Isa heute wohl nicht ganz bei der Sache. Immer wieder wurde sie durch Ginnys Flüche durch den Raum geschleudert. Schließlich ging Ginny auf sie zu und fragte sie was denn los sei.  
  
"Ich weiß auch nicht," antwortete diese, " Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren. Ich mache mir Gedanken, was ich wohl zum Ball anziehe und mit wem ich hingehe."  
  
Das konnte Ginny verstehen, aber ob ProfessorLupin das verstand, stand in den Sternen.  
  
"Hat dich schon jemand gefragt, Gin?", fragte Isa neugierig.  
  
"Nein. Ich werde allein hingehen."  
  
Isabella wollte weiterfragen, aber in dem Moment kam der Professor zu ihnen herüber.  
  
"Gibt es einen Grund, weshalb Sie aufgehört haben die Schutzzauber zu üben?"  
  
"Nein Professor. Wir waren nur beide nicht ganz bei der Sache. Tut mir leid.", antwortete ihm Ginny.  
  
"Machen Sie weiter. Es ist wichtig diese Sprüche zu kennen und anwenden zu können, das wissen Sie hoffentlich!"  
  
Isabella fiel auf, wie blass der Lehrer heute war. Sein Gesicht sah noch ausgemergelter aus als sonst. "Sag mal Ginny, wann war eigentlich der letzte Vollmond?"  
  
"Ich glaube vor etwa 3Tagen. Wieso?"  
  
"Er sieht ziemlich schlecht aus, der Professor."  
  
"Du kannst ja für ihn den Wolfbanntrank verbessern.", schlug Ginny lächelnd vor.  
  
"Sehr witzig, du weißt doch genau, dass ich 'ne Niete bin in Zaubertränke.", empörte sie sich. "Aber du könntest das doch!"  
  
"Quatsch. Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf. Ich bin doch kein Genie. Lass uns jetzt weiter machen."  
  
Sie nahmen wieder ihre Duellplätze ein und übten die neuen Sprüche. Dadurch ging die Stunde auch recht schnell vorbei und auch der restliche Tag verging wie im Flug. Sie bekamen eine Menge Hausaufgaben und so war es leider unmöglich für Ginny und Isa nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Aber aufgeschoben ist ja nicht gleich aufgehoben.  
  
Abends saßen Ginny, Isa und einige Mädchen aus der Abschlussklasse gemütlich zusammen in Ginnys Schlafraum auf den Betten.  
  
"Wisst ihr schon mit wem ihr auf den Ball geht?", fragte Isa in die Runde.  
  
"Ich hab dir doch vorhin schon gesagt, dass ich allein hingehe.", antwortete Ginny genervt.  
  
"Weiß ich doch, ich meinte ja auch euch zwei", sagte Isa und schaute in die Richtung von Eva und Trixi.  
  
" Colin hat mich vorhin gefragt und ich hab zugesagt.", gab Trixi zurück.  
  
"Ich gehe mit Ron auf den Ball.", sagte Eva.  
  
"Tja, da bin ich wohl die Einzige, die, neben dir Ginny, noch niemanden als Partner hat."  
  
"Ach," winkte diese ab, "du wirst schon jemanden finden." Sie lächelte Isa an. "Wollen wir am Wochenende nach Hogsmeade einkaufen gehen? Also Morgen?", fügte die noch hinzu.  
  
"Au ja, und danach könnten wir noch auf ein Butterbier in die drei Besen gehen, was meint ihr?" , stimmte ihr Trixi zu und auch Eva nickte.  
  
"Isa?"  
  
"Ja klar, können wir machen, aber ich hab leider noch gar keine Idee, was ich anziehen könnte...", traurig blickte sie in die Runde.  
  
"Ach was, wir helfen dir doch und am Ende wirst du die Schönste auf dem gesamten Ball sein."  
  
+++----+++  
  
Ein kühler Luftzug weckte Ginny aus ihren Träumen. Noch ein wenig verschlafen setzte sie sich in ihrem Bett auf und schaute sich um. Die Vorhänge, die normalerweise ihr Himmelbett umschlossen, waren weit geöffnet. Genauso wie die Fenster. Es war schon recht kühl für den Oktober. Langsam stand sie auf, ging zum Fenster und schloss es. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die Ländereien Hogwarts', die über Nacht mit einer strahlend weißen Schneedecke bedeckt waren. Einen Augenblick hielt sie an dem glitzernden Weiß fest, dann drehte sie sich um und ging ins angrenzende Badezimmer, um sich anzukleiden. Isa schlief noch und sie wollte sie auch nicht wecken, immerhin hatten sie noch viel Zeit. Sie wollten erst nach dem Mittagessen nach Hogsmeade.  
  
Kurze Zeit später betrat Ginny die Große Halle. Es waren sehr wenig Schüler anwesend. Die meisten waren schon viel früher losgegangen, oder schliefen aus, wie Isa. Gut gelaunt setzte sie sich an den Gryffindortisch und begann ihr Müsli zu essen.  
  
Zu ihrem Unglück gab es heute keinen Kaffee. Eigentlich wie immer. Also nahm sie sich eine Tasse mit heißem Tee und tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab darauf.  
  
"Mutare!", flüsterte sie und die trübe Flüssigkeit veränderte ihre Farbe in tiefschwarz. Ja, das war Kaffee so wie sie ihn mochte. Stark und schwarz. Schon nach dem ersten Schluck von der heißen bittren Flüssigkeit fühlte sie sich belebt und frisch.  
  
Aufmerksam schaute sie sich um. Sie saß allein am Gryffindortisch. Vereinzelt saßen Schüler aus Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin auf den Bänken. Auch der Lehrertisch war seltsam leer. Außer Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape war niemand zu sehen. Ginny nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Tasse und blickte wieder hinauf zum Lehrertisch und schaute direkt in die schwarzen, unergründlichen Augen ihres Zaubertränkelehrers, der sie anscheinend schon eine ganze Weile interessiert beobachtet hatte. Für einen Moment schien es, als zeige sich ein schmales Lächeln auf den Lippen des Lehrers, dass jedoch sofort wieder verschwand. Sie hielt seinem stechenden Blick eine Zeit lang stand und wandte sich dann jedoch wieder ihrem Müsli zu.  
  
'Weshalb blickte er sie so an? Und wo war eigentlich Isa?' Als sie gerade mit dem Müsli fertig war, betrat Isa, gehüllt in Winterumhang, schal und Mütze, die Halle.  
  
"Komm Ginny, gehen wir?!"  
  
"Isst du denn nichts zum Frühstück? Willst du jetzt schon los? Was ist mit Trixi und Eva. Die wollten doch auch mit?"  
  
"Ich hab noch keinen Hunger. Die zwei kommen nach. Komm zieh dir was über."  
  
Elegant stand Ginny vom Tisch auf, immer noch von Snapes Blicken verfolgt, und zog ihren Winterumhang an, den sie vorhin schon mit in die große Halle gebracht hatte. Zusammen mit Schal, Handschuhen und Mütze machten sich die zwei schließlich auf den Weg.  
  
+++---+++ Hogsmeade  
  
Nachdem Ginny und Isa sämtliche Kramläden in Hogsmeade hinter sich gelassen hatten, kamen sie nun zum letzten Geschäft des kleinen Ortes: MmeMalkins Modeboutique.  
  
Neugierig schauten sie durch die Schaufenster, in denen so viele wunderschöne Kleider standen.  
  
"Komm, lass uns reingehen.", meinte Ginny kurze Zeit später.  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Aber was wenn ich nichts finde? Ich habe ja noch nicht mal eine Ahnung was mir steht und was nicht."  
  
"MmeMalkins weiß das schon, und ich helfe dir auch beim Aussuchen. Nun komm schon.", drängte Ginny sie.  
  
"Na gut. Auf deine Verantwortung."  
  
Im Geschäft ließ die Verkäuferin Isa erst einmal auf einen Sockel stehen und begann ihr verschiedene Kleider, Umhänge und Accessoires hervorzuholen. Ginny geäugte alles mit einem kritischen Blick. Nach längerem Suchen, fanden sie ein Kostüm, dass Isa wirklich fabelhaft stand. Mit vielen Taschen bepackt, betraten sie schließlich die "Drei Besen" und ließen sich an einem der hinteren Tische nieder.  
  
"Was meinst du, wann die Zwei herkommen?"  
  
"Sie werden hoffentlich bald kommen. Ich hole uns derweil zwei Butterbier, okay?"  
  
Ginny bahnte sich mühsam einen Weg vor zum Tresen. "Zwei Butterbier, bitte!", schrie sie durch den Lärm. Nachdem sie beide Krüge in Empfang genommen hatte, wollten sie durchs Gedränge zurück an den Tisch.  
  
"Nanu, MissWeasley", ertönte eine samtigtiefe Stimme nahe ihrem Ohr, "So spät noch unterwegs?"  
  
Ginny drehte sich langsam um, darauf bedacht, dass das Butterbier den Krug nicht verließ, und schaute direkt ins Gesicht von Severus Snape.  
  
"Professor! Sie haben mich fast zu Tode erschreckt!", entgegnete Ginny ihm nun leicht sauer.  
  
"Nun, dafür sehen Sie noch recht gesund aus, MissWeasley.", kam die leicht sarkastische Antwort von Snape.  
  
"Wenn Sie mich nun bitte entschuldigen würden, Professor." Schnell drehte sie sich um und flüchtete zu ihrem Tisch, an dem Isa sie schon sehnsüchtig erwartete.  
  
"Wo warst du denn solange?"  
  
"Es war ein furchtbares Gedränge und dann hatte mich Professor Snape noch aufgehalten."  
  
"Was wollte der denn von dir?"  
  
"Weiß nicht, hab ihn nicht gefragt. Und ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen lassen."  
  
"Schau mal, da kommen Trixi und Eva endlich!", rief Isa und zeigte auf zwei völlig verschneite Gestalten am Eingang.  
  
"Wie hast du sie nur erkannt?", schmunzelte Ginny.  
  
+++---+++  
  
Eine Woche später  
  
Ein reges Getümmel herrschte im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. In wenigen Stunden begann der Halloweenball und sämtliche Mädchen waren dabei, sich dafür vorzubereiten. Ginny und Isabella waren noch in ihrem Schlafsaal und zogen sich um.  
  
"Wow, Ginny! Wo hast du das Kleid her? Es ist einfach wunderschön.", staunte Isabella.  
  
Und sie hatte Recht. Das Kleid unterstrich ihre schmale Figur und ließ sie elegant wie eine Königin wirken.  
  
"Ich hab es schon länger. Mir fehlte nur der Anlass, es zu tragen. Wann holt dich Harry ab?"  
  
"In etwa 20 Minuten. Kann ich so gehen?", fragte Isabella unsicher.  
  
"Aber sicher, du siehst klasse aus."  
  
***~Der Ball~***  
  
Während Isabella glücklich mit Harry an ihrer Seite die Große Halle betrat, war Ginny noch im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte in das Kaminfeuer vor sich. Als sie dann 20 Minuten später auch die halle betrat, legte sich wie auf ein Zeichen der Lärm und es wurde muckmäuschenstill. Alle schauten wie gebannt auf Ginny, die gerade auf dem Weg zu einem der Tische war. Einige Pfiffe ertönten und bewundernde Blicke streiften sie.  
  
Dabei war Ginny längst nicht so glücklich darüber, wie sie hätte sein können. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, allein zum Ball zu gehen. Neugierig blickte sie durch den Raum. Kurze Zeit später setzten sich Isa und Harry neben sie an den Tisch und das Essen erschien. Erleichtert darüber fing Ginny an zu essen.  
  
Während ihre Freunde sich später auf der Tanzfläche vergnügten, stand Ginny allein am Buffet und nippte Langsam an ihrem Kürbissaft. Alle um sie herum lachten und scherzten, nur sie hatte niemanden. Wozu hatte sie sich eigentlich so hübsch angezogen? Sie wusste es selbst nicht. Sie wollte hier niemandem gefallen.  
  
Sie schaute sich um. Selbst einige Lehrer gingen nun tanzen. Allen voran Dumbledore und Professor McGonnagall.  
  
"Darf ich Sie um diesen Tanz bitten, MissWeasley?", fragte sie wenig später die dunkle tiefe Stimme von Professor Snape. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Es war ja auch äußerst ungewöhnlich für den Professor überhaupt zum Fest zu erscheinen und dann auch noch tanzen zu wollen. 'Vielleicht war er krank?', fragte sie sich und beäugte ihn vorsichtig. 'Nein, er sah eigentlich ganz normal aus. Nur sein Blick war nicht so eisig wie sonst immer.'  
  
Abwartend schaute er sie an.  
  
"Ja, gern.", antwortete Ginny und folgte Ihm auf die Tanzfläche. Soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, tanzte er nicht. Vor allem nicht mit Schülerinnen. Aber vielleicht hatte Dumbledore mal ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Der Tanz begann und ihr schien es, als würden sie über die Tanzfläche schweben. So leicht und beschwingt. Sie musste zugeben, dass Snape ein guter Tänzer war, ob sie ihn nun mochte oder nicht. Wenn man ihn sich so anschaute, dachte man gar nicht daran, dass er sich so elegant bewegen konnte.  
  
"Würden Sie es entschuldigen Severus, wenn ich übernehme?", erklang plötzlich eine leise Stimme, die Ginny aus ihren Gedanken riss. Snape drehte sich um und blickte in die Augen eines gut aussehenden Schülers. Überrascht blickte er ihn an und dann sah man so etwas wie erkennen in seinem Gesicht. "Was haben Sie hier zu suchen?"  
  
Nun drehte auch Ginny sich um und stand Angesicht zu Angesicht vor Tom. Das war nun wahrlich eine der größten Überraschungen die sie je erlebt hatte. Ein Strahlen breitete sich über ihr Gesicht aus und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. Snape, der diese Veränderung wohl mitbekommen hatte, war erstaunt. "Sie kennen sich?"  
  
Tom nickte. Und Snape gab Ginny frei, sodass sie mit Tom tanzen konnte. Nachdenklich ging Snape zurück zu einem der Tische. Was hatte Ginny mit dem dunklen Lord zu schaffen. Warum hatte es niemand bemerkt, dass er hier anwesend war?  
  
Dieselbe Frage stellte sich auch Ginny und sie fragte Tom.  
  
"Es ist nur ein Verschleierungszauber der Höheren Art."  
  
"Warum hat Snape dich dann erkannt?"  
  
"Weil er in einer gewissen Weise an mich gebunden ist.", er zog Ginny näher an sich. Zusammen sahen sie aus wie ein Herrscherpaar. Stolz und elegant glitten sie über die Tanzfläche. Dann war das Lied zuende. "Mademoiselle, ich danke Euch für den Tanz. Es wäre schön, wenn Sie mir nun folgen wollten." Tom streckte ihr den Arm hin und unter den Augen sämtlicher Schüler und Lehrer verschwanden Virginia Weasley und Tom Riddle im Nichts. Entsetzt starrte Snape auf die Stelle, wo die beiden zuvor noch standen.  
  
+++TBC+++  
  
oki, es verlief etwas schleppend, ich hoffe es gab trotzdem einige begeisterte Leser!? Über Reviews freue ich mich ganz besonders...  
  
ach ja WERBUNG: Die neue Story von "Silvermoony - Dunkelheit des Herzens!" unbedingt mal vorbeischauen...ist sehr empfehlenswert!  
  
Das wars auch schon wieder von meiner Seite...*g*  
  
*knuddel* LuciaBlack 


End file.
